Never alone, always together
by reds-pidgeon
Summary: Stuck in nothing but darkness a young girl needs to be saved before she goes insane. All alone Naruto knows not what love is, maybe this girl could help him like he can help her. Rated m for a reason, will be a fair bit of bad language when it gets going.
1. darkness

**darkness chapter 1**

darkness...

Never ending darkness...

It's all I have known for kami knows how long, last thing I remember was my mother being attacked by a man with an orange mask in the shape of a spiral while my farther was busy saving my little brother, and then there was a blast of red light from my mother... Then, then I woke up here in the never ending darkness...

I would of gone insane if Father had not started my training, so that's what I did practised my taijutsu and what little I knew of seals, just to stem the boredom that comes with the never ending darkness...

_mother, father, Naruto, help me..._

_...scene break..._

A young blonde boy was cheerfully swinging his legs back and forth while he sat in his jiji's office, it was the only place he felt safe, this boys name was Naruto and he was the container of the nine tailed fox, though he didn't know that himself.

Today was a special day for the blonde for it was his forth birthday and his jiji has let him spend his whole day with him.

"jiji what are we doing today?" Asked a curious blonde.

"well we'll have ramen for lunch""awesome!" Sarutobi chuckled at his surrogate grandson enthusiasm "and then well I have surprise for you tomorrow, but only if your good today"

"why can't I have my surprise today jiji?"

"because I have a council meeting this afternoon, so it will have to wait, okay?"

Naruto signed in defeat "yeah okay jiji now let's go get ramen!" Shouted Naruto as he jumped from his seat pumping his fist in the air in excitement, while Sarutobi just chuckled as he stood up and made ready to leave.

...scene break...

It was around 3o'clock and Naruto was heading home after his meal with the old man, Teuchi-jiji (think that's how you spell it) and Ayame-nee where he as allowed to eat as much as he could, he even managed to set a new record eighteen blows in one sitting! Sadly the good day was not meant to last...

"Hey go get the others, it's time the Hokage has been called In to a meeting with the council so we have as much time as we want to play with the demon" said a random villager as another ran off round the corner.

Five minutes later Naruto rounded a corner and to his horror saw a mob torching his apartment, the whole building was a blaze, nothing would survive it.

"there it is, GET THE DEMON!" a member of the mob yelled out as they spotted young Naruto, with this Naruto panicked turned and ran as fast as his little legs could carry him. Sadly it wasn't fast enough.

A Kunai pierced the back of his leg causing him to fall down and those that followed to catch up to him and so it began kicking, punching, stabbing, all this and More the mob continued to beat him ignoring his pleas for mercy, before a ninja in the crowd decided to silence him by slicing his voice box silencing his screams.

about an hour later there was only one person left with a sick grin on his face he unbuckled his trousers then preceded to piss all over Naruto's open wounds causing more pain to the young boy who could not even writhe in pain.

" That was for my family you demon" said the villager before he spat on the bloody mess and walked away.

Naruto was left beaten and naked in a pool of blood and piss with semen dripping out of his rear, with only one thought on his mind, _'why?'_ was all he wanted to know.

just before he blacked out he heard a melodious voice filled with sadness.

_'mother, father, Naruto, help me...'_

_...scene break..._

Naruto awoke to the sound of dripping water and found himself in a unknown place, it looked like a sewer. _'how did I get here?_'the last thing he remembered was... Well he didn't want to remeber that

The blond got up and after some wandering around came across a chamber with a gargantuan cell with a tag that read 'SEAL' on the cell door.

"**So, I finally after all these year's I get a visitor..." **said a strong masculine voice, with an underlying hint of malice.

"w-what a-are you?" said Naruto in stricken tone truth be told he was terrified and for good reason.

At the exact moment Naruto spoke a large red fox came in view, it was roughly the size of a fifty story building, it was covered in blood red fur with nine swishing tail's behind it. It appeared to be grinning at Naruto showing of each of it's teeth which were twice the size of the blond.

"**Surely pup you can tell by the tail's" **the fox spoke while bringing it's tail's into view.

"YO-YOUR THE KYUUBI!" Naruto was now going in to full panic mode, he started to sweat his breathing pace quickened as well as his heart rate, and he backed away as quick as he could till he hit a wall and couldn't go back any further.

"**Well then your not as dumb as you look pup, yes I am the Kyuubi"**

Naruto lost his fear as it was replaced by annoyance "Hey im not stupid you big dumb Fur-ball!"

"**QUEIT!" **the fox bellowed startling the poor child **"how about I do this so we can talk better"**. With that the fox started to change shape until it looked like a man in his mid twenty's.

He looked like a red headed man with whisker marks in a red kimono. He had his nine tails waving around behind his humanoid body. His fox ears present on his head.

"now shall we talk?" Asked kyuubi, all poor Naruto could do was nod his head dumbly. I mean its the freaking Kyuubi in front of you asking to talk its not exactly smart to piss the demon off even Naruto knew that.

" I want to other you deal kit" this surprised the young blonde, not that you could tell as he was still looking dumbly at the man in front of him

"I want you when you are ready to find my mate for me, the two tailed cat, if you agree to do so I am willing to do something for you, just name it kit."

Naruto sat there thinking about for a whole of 3 seconds before he had made his decision "I will agree to your deal if you will train me to be an awesome ninja so I can become Hokage."

the ancient biju just chuckled at the child's antics " if that is all then I believe that I can accept the deal, I will even do something else for you in the future, but won't tell you what till it is time" at this Naruto puffed his cheeks out and pouted, but quickly shook it off.

"you got ya self a deal ya big fox!" Naruto shouted.

" So it shall be"

**end chapter**

**okay so I started a new story with out finishing the other one, I have My reasons and I plan to get back to after I can get may notes off my thieving brother.**

**so if you couldn't guess in this fanfic Naruto has an older sister who has been in a coma since his birth due to the kyuubi's chakra.**

**things to take note of:**

**1) Naruto's sister is 3 years older then him**

**2) the village doesn't know they are related, but they do know that she is the fourths daughter, another reason the villagers hate Naruto as they believe he is the cause of her coma.**

**3) yes she got some basic training before it all went down on Naruto's birth but not much.**

**and I believe that's all I need to mention for now, please review And let me know if you like. Will update soon as I don't have a lot to do of late.**

**also could some one suggest a third teammate for them?**


	2. Surprises

**Disclaimer: funnily enough I don't own Naruto**

**last time: **

the ancient biju just chuckled at the child's antics " if that is all then I believe that I can accept the deal, I will even do something else for you in the future, but won't tell you what till it is time" at this Naruto puffed his cheeks out and pouted, but quickly shook it off.

"you got ya self a deal ya big fox!" Naruto shouted.

" So it shall be"

**surprises** **chapter 2:**

Naruto awoke with a groan as the sunlight hit his face through the blinds. He slowly Got up and looked around the room he was in, it was his own hospital room complete with his jiji asleep in the corner of the room.

"hey jiji, wake up" shouted the whiskered blonde.

"huh!? Oh, good morning Naruto-kun. How are you feeling?" Replied the sandaime.

"I'm alright I guess... I could really do with that surprise though, can I have it?" he questioned.

Sarutobi gave him a questioning gaze, making Naruto tense, before giving grandfatherly smile towards the blonde and handed him a small package.

Naruto ripped open the package with glee, inside of it was small green frog wallet, with big goofy eyes. Naruto grinned before he jumped and tackled the old man with a hug.

"Thanks jiji!" He exclaimed.

"your welcome Naruto-kun why don't you open it and see what's inside it"

with that Naruto's grin widened before he open the wallet and slowly pulled out a necklace made of black rope with red highlights running through it, the rope had a small red gem with the Uzumaki swirl engraved in to it. Someone had obviously taken a lot of care in to making the necklace.

Naruto stared at it for what seemed like hours before he gently placed it over his head so it rested around his neck, before looking back up at the sandaime with a small true smile gracing his lips.

"thank you" he whispered

He may have whispered it but with Sarutobi's ninja training he still heard it, and with a gentle smile he said " your welcome Naruto- kun"

"hey jiji can I leave now?"

"of course." he replied " do you want me to walk you home?"

"Nah its fine" with that Naruto got up grabbed his clothes from atop The dresser and went to get changed. What he wore was a pair oaf blouse sandals with burnt orange cargos and a white t-shirt with the leaf symbol showing on it.

just as Naruto stepped out of the room he heard a voice

_' Naruto walk down the corridor and go in the last door on the left' _

_'Kyuubi!? So it was real, why do you want me to go there?'_

_'just do it' _kyuubi growled out

Naruto just shrugged and went with it, figuring it wasn't a good idea to piss of his new sensei. Just as Naruto was about to reach for the door handle a member of ANBU black op's appeared in front of him

"This room is restricted, I can not let you go in there"

just as Naruto was about to turn and leave a voice called out from behind him " let him go in" the voice of the sandaime rang out as he watched Naruto's strange behaviour _' could he know his siste Is in there?' _thought the old kage.

the ANBU step aside and Naruto moved into the room and was surprised at what he saw, a young girl lay on a bed with drips and other medical stuff Naruto didn't understand coming of her.

the girl herself had a heart shaped face with faint whisker marks on each cheek and no other blemishes on her skin her long blonde hair cascade down the side of her bed obviously well looked after, and you couldn't see her eyes as they were closed.

"beautiful" Naruto whispered " jiji who is she?"

" that Naruto is Natsumi Namikaze daughter of the forth hokage, she has been in a coma since the night her parents died" he replied sadly, while keeping a keen eye on Naruto's movements.

_'kit, go place your hand on her forehead' _kyuubi told Naruto who just mentally shrugged and did as the fox told him. Naruto slowly walked up to the side of the bed and gently placed his hand on her head, then promptly blacked out.

...scene break...

Naruto awoke to feeling of some prodding his face, he rolled over trying to get away, earning a startled reaction from what ever was prodding him.

"AHH! IT'S ALIVE!" The female voice comically shouted as she jumped back " so you real or am I imagining you like I did last time" the voice asked in a more serious tone.

"well I'm pretty sure I'm real" Naruto committed as he stood up and had a look around noting that there was nothing but darkness, before looking back at the girl who supposed to be in a coma, taking note that eyes were a beautiful shade of violet he asked his own question. " who are you? And where are we?" He asked

he was surprised when got a reply but it was not from the girl " she is Natsuki Uzumaki Namikaze and more importantly your sister, and we are in her mind." Came the voice off the kyuubi who just appeared literally no smoke or any other sign of his sudden appearance one moment no one was there then BAM! He's standing there with no care in the world.

" What do you she's my sister kyuubi, I'm orphan I don't have a family?" Questioned the confused male while his sister just stared at him with wide eyes.

"your full name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki and younger brother to Natsuki Uzumaki Namikaze " said the kyuubi

Naruto and Natsuki just stared at each other before whispering "nee-chan/Otouto?" Before they lunged at each other hugging and crying for there found relative.

kyuubi just stood there with a soft smile on his lips as he watched the siblings cry themselves to sleep in each others arms.

" Guess we will talk when they awake."

.…scene break…

the old kage was stumped, the normally energetic blonde was standing ramrod straight with his right hand on his unknown sisters forehead, but what he heard next would shock him more.

"nee-chan" it was quiet easily dismissable but the old kage knew what heard. If Naruto knew that then he knew his heritage.

_'this is going to give me a headache'_

**chapter end:**

**well there you have it, Naruto has found his sister in A coma and has entered her mind will he be able to wake her up with the help of the kyuubi? Find out next time.**

**please review **

**things to note again missed some things off the last set **

**1) not all the biju are currently sealed only 5 are so that means 4 are free**

**2) the Namikaze clan didn't have a bloodline as such but were generally built,ore speed then strength.**

**again please review :)**


	3. Changes

**Disclaimer: don't own Naruto in any way shape or form.**

**last time: **

the old kage was stumped, the normally energetic blonde was standing ramrod straight with his right hand on his unknown sisters forehead, but what he heard next would shock him more.

"nee-chan" it was quiet easily dismissable but the old kage knew what heard. If Naruto knew that then he knew his heritage.

**changes chapter 3:**

kyuubi just sat and watched the children of 4 and 7 years of age sleep in each others arms, it was kinda cute if you liked that sorta thing... But kyuubi was not known as a demon for being patient so...

"WAKE UP, NAP TIME'S OVER KIT'S" kyuubi roared causing the kids to jump up rather startled and disoriented, before a cough from kyuubi drew there attention. "Now that you are awake, (cue a glare from the children and chuckle from the fox man thing) we need to talk"

"erm not to be rude or anything who are you?" Asked the eldest of the children.

"I Natsuki am the kyuubi no kitsune, and I am sealed inside your brother."

"okay makes sense I guess"

"now we need to talk about waking you up"

"how are you going to do that kyuubi-sensei" queried Naruto.

"well here's the thing... I can't. But I do know of a way but it won't be easy."

"do it anyway!" Shouted Naruto

"what did I just say about not being able to wake her up you insolent whelp!" Barked the kyuubi in enough the one they were arguing about was surprisingly Quiet while the others bickered like school children, at least one of them had an excuse being only four.

"kyuubi-San, what's needed for me to wake up?" She finally said, causing the other to stop and look at her, before Naruto turned to look at the demon waiting for an answer as well.

"well the reason your in a coma because on the Naruto's birth you were hit by a concentrated wave of my youki causing you to fall in to this coma. Now befor you ask Naruto I Will explain about the attack later but not now" kyuubi stated " now the easiest way I believe to waking you up would be to make you a demon carrier like Naruto, because your body now Needs youki to run properly as you were only young when you hit."

"that's a great Idea fox, but your missing something... LIKE WERE THE HELL ARE WE GOING TO GET A DEMON THAT'S GOING TO BE WILLINGLY SEALED INSIDE A PERSON." Yelled an irate Blonde boy.

" Naruto what was it I asked you to do for me as payment for training?"

"find Your...mate? Your going to see if she is willing arn't ya?"

"that's the plan though I doubt she will do it for free." Kyuubi stated

"wa-wait you plan to seal a demon inside me?"

"ya you got a problem with that?"

"no no, just surprised that's all"

"GOOD" shouted an over cheery demon "now I will set up a link So we can all talk telepathically will I do that you two catch up"

so kyuubi disappeared to do who knows what, while Naruto and Natsuki talked about each others life's so far. Well it took a bit for Naruto to tell Natsuki about his life with the glares and the beatings etc which caused Natsuki to burst into tears and say she was sorry for not being there for, for that she got a light tap on her forehead and Naruto saying it wasn't her fault.

then Natsuki told Naruto what she could remember about there parents, mum's long red hair that was as smooth as silk, and riding around her there fathers shoulders as he ran around really fast and little stuff like that.

then she told Naruto about the little training she had before being stuck there and how... Creative... Yeah creative( you will see what I mean later)... with she knew and just made by her self, fours years stuck on your own worth nothing to do, you get some pretty good ideas in the long moments of Boredom. They were running out of time as Kyuubi had come back and said it was time for them to leave.

"come on kit it's time to go I'm sure the old man would like an explanation" kyuubi said.

"ok, we will talk okay nee-Chan?" Questioned an understandably sad Naruto.

" Of course we can talk whenever you want now kyuubi has done what he was doing" replied Natsuki before pulling Naruto in to a strong hug. "go on I will direct you to are family home later, now get out there" Natsuki said with a small smile. And with that Naruto and Kyuubi left.

"well what to do now" sighed Natsuki as she was left in the unrelenting darkness again. Before a screen dropped down on which she saw her self laying in a hospital bed.( in case you couldn't tell through Naruto's eyes)

...scene break...

Sarutobi just watched as Naruto slowly moved his hand away from the girls head, before turning to face him.

"why, why didn't you tell me?" Asked Naruto in a quiet voice.

"I did it to protect you"

"PROTECT, PROTECT OLD MAN YOU HAVE SEEN HOKW I AM TREATED WOULD IT REALLY MAKE A KAMI DAMN DIFFERENCE!" Naruto yelled.

"Naruto look there would have been even more attempts on your life if people knew who your parents are"

"whatever can I go I have things to do" Sarutobi just looked at Naruto trying to work out what happened and how he knew what he did.

"very well you may go, but come to my office tomorrow at noon" he said with a sigh.

Naruto just nodded, turned and left.

...scene break...

Naruto was calmly walking through the village calmly ignoring the glares he was getting by those that passed him._ 'if only they knew'_ he thought _'well Kyuubi-sensei what do we do now?'_

_'go towards your true home kit... We should find some useful items there.'_

_'okay, hey onee-chan? A little help here?'_

_'sure Naru-kun follow this road and turn right at the end...'_

__**chapter end:**

**well there's another chapter, even you want longer chapters i can do but you would have to wait longer for them to come out so its your choice.**

**please review :)**


End file.
